


improper behavior

by xylodemon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Multi, Plot What Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa hides her face in Jon's neck, her skin flushing with color again, warmer and brighter than before, but she nods slowly, a tremor running up her thighs as Robb noses at her hair, and she turns into Jon slightly, shifting just enough to fit her mouth against his. They are beautiful together, his brother and his sister, the two people in the world Robb loves the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	improper behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**asoiafkinkmeme**](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/) , for the prompt _Jon/Robb/Sansa - one of them fucks her while the other simultaneously goes down on her_.

"This isn't proper," Sansa says softly, as if she isn't already naked, as if her fingers aren't knotted in Robb's hair.

"What troubles you, sweetling?" Robb asks, his mouth against her temple, his lips parted enough to taste her skin. He traces the slope of her breast with his thumb, brushes his fingers over the hollow of her throat. "That Jon is watching?"

" _Robb._ "

Spots of color bloom in Sansa's cheeks, bright and pink, and Robb strokes his hands up her sides as he perches on the edge of the bed, kisses the corner of her sweet mouth as he pulls her to stand between his legs. He wraps his arms around her waist, nosing at the sweep of her collarbone, pressing his lips to the warm skin between her breasts, then slowly draws her nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking until she shifts closer, until she slides her hands up to his shoulders, digs her fingernails into his skin.

"Jon thinks you are lovely," Robb says, smoothing his hand over her jaw. "Tell her, Jon."

"She is very lovely," Jon replies quietly. He is waiting across the room, his back against the door, his face cut into sharp angles by the shadows; even from that distance, Robb can see the way his cock pushes against the front of his breeches, the way his wide eyes follow every curve and line of Sansa's body.

"Would you like to touch her?" Robb asks, smiling as Sansa makes a soft noise in the back of her throat.

"I would," Jon admits, approaching cautiously, his face uncertain, "but only if she is willing."

"She is," Robb says, bringing his hand between her legs, slipping his fingers into her cunt. "Gods, so wet. Come feel how wet she is."

Jon moves in behind her, his face still uncertain, his hands slow and careful as they slide over her hips. Sansa startles just slightly, her breath catching as her face flushes again, but Robb pushes deeper inside her cunt, curling his fingers and circling his thumb over her nub, and she leans back against Jon's body with a soft gasp, her head tipping into his shoulder, her eyes fluttering closed as Jon lightly kisses her throat, the delicate shell of her ear.

"Here," Robb says, grabbing Jon's hand, pulling it down between Sansa's legs. "Feel her cunt. It's perfect."

"Robb," Sansa says, her arms wrapping around Jon's neck, her fingers curling in his hair. "Don't say such terrible things."

Jon starts to pull away, but Robb catches his hand, his thumb stroking Jon's wrist as he shows Jon how Sansa likes to be touched best. "She loves it," Robb insists quietly, dragging his mouth over Sansa's breast as he bends Jon's fingers the right way, coaxing them to slide and press over her nub. "You should hear the things I say to her when we're alone."

"Tell me," Jon says, pressing closer to Sansa, rubbing his cock against the soft swell of her arse. 

Robb stands and kisses her lightly, sighing into her mouth as his cock brushes the back of Jon's hand. "She likes me to talk about fucking you. How it feels to be inside you, to have your cock in my mouth -- she peaks so hard, even as she's begging me to tell her more."

"Gods, Sansa," Jon murmurs, his lips dragging over the skin behind her ear.

"Oh, oh," Sansa breathes, moaning and shaking between them, her knees trembling, her hips twisting as she presses back against Jon, as she arches forward, chasing the slow slide of his fingers. Robb leans over Sansa's shoulder, one hand skimming over her waist, the other threading into Jon's hair as he pushes his tongue into Jon's mouth. Sansa gasps sharply, her fingers soft and hesitant as she traces the line of Robb's jaw; he finds her staring when he pulls away, her eyes wide and her lip caught between her teeth. 

"Sansa, sweetling, can I fuck you?" Robb asks, curving his hands over her breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs. "Jon would like to see."

She hides her face in Jon's neck, her skin flushing with color again, warmer and brighter than before, but she nods slowly, a tremor running up her thighs as Robb noses at her hair, and she turns into Jon slightly, shifting just enough to fit her mouth against his. They are beautiful together, his brother and his sister, the two people in the world Robb loves the most, and he sits on the edge of the bed again, strokes his hand over his cock as Sansa's russet hair falls against Jon's dark curls, as he watches Jon's tongue slip into Sansa's mouth, Sansa's hand slide over Jon's cheek. 

Jon guides her over toward Robb as they pull apart, his hands digging into her hips as he turns her and helps her into Robb's lap. She leans back against Robb's chest, her fingers twisting in the sleeves of Jon's tunic; she makes a soft, desperate noise as Jon lowers onto Robb's cock, as Jon kisses her again, his fingers tracing over her breasts, brushing down the soft skin of her belly, stroking into the creases of her hips. 

"Like this," Robb whispers against her neck, hooking her legs over his, spreading her thighs with his hands as Jon strips out of his clothes. "So Jon can see your pretty cunt."

"It is perfect," Jon says, sliding to his knees, his fingers warm at the base of Robb's cock before they slip up toward Sansa's nub, making her gasp. "I knew it would be."

"He likes me to talk about you," Robb says, his mouth against Sansa's ear, his hand resting at the hollow of her throat. "He's always asking me how your cunt feels, how it tastes."

" _Robb,_ " Sansa gasps, shifting restlessly in his lap, her cunt hot and wet as it flutters around him, her fingernails biting into his thighs. He wants to thrust up into her, to hold her hips and fuck her hard and fast, but he knows he will spend quickly if he does, far too quickly, well before she peaks again, and he wants to feel her throb and clench, wants to hear her moan as Jon licks and sucks at her nub.

"It's all right, dearest," Robb says, running his hands along her thighs, dragging his mouth across the slope of her shoulder. "You love it when I fuck you, and when I put my mouth on you. Now you can have both at once."

Jon curls his hands over her knees, his cock hard and curving, his eyes wide and dark as he brushes his fingers over her skin. She reaches for him carefully, stroking her hand down the line of his jaw, drawing her thumb over the well of his lip; she knots her fingers into his hair, tugging lightly, and he leans into her with a soft smile, makes a low noise in the back of his throat as he presses his face to her cunt.

"Oh, gods, oh," Sansa pants, her back arching as Robb thrusts up into her slowly, as Jon digs his fingers into her hips and licks into her cunt, and Robb bites the curve of her neck, kisses the skin just below her ear, slides his hands up her sides as he breathes in the soft lavender scent of her hair. The heat in Robb's belly is a living thing, sparking and flaring each time Sansa moans, each time Jon's tongue brushes the base of his cock; it is more beautiful than he had imagined, Sansa's breasts swaying as she twists her hips, Jon's dark hair a soft shadow between Sansa's thighs, her cunt pulsing around him as Jon drags his mouth up to her nub. 

"Do you like that, sweetling?" Robb asks, his voice thick and hoarse, his breath catching as his cock slips from her body and pushes back in. "Does it feel good?" 

"Yes, gods, oh, yes," Sansa moans, louder than he has ever heard, her head tipping back onto his shoulder, her hips rocking forward as she tugs on Jon's hair again, as she clutches at the back of Jon's head, as she holds Jon's face to her cunt. Robb thrusts into her harder and faster, his mouth open and panting at the back of her neck, his hands cupping her breasts, his fingers teasing her nipples; her thighs start to shake, a long tremor Robb can feel everywhere, and he groans as her cunt tightens around him, as Jon's thumb rubs the base of his cock, as the palm of Jon's hand brushes against his balls.

Sansa peaks with a shout, her back curving into a long, beautiful line, her teeth scraping at the hinge of Robb's jaw, her hips snapping toward Jon's mouth. Jon stands slowly, his face flushed and his lips red and wet, drawing his fingers over Sansa's cunt, rubbing her nub until she hisses and pushes his hand away. He kisses Robb over Sansa's shoulder, holding Sansa against his chest as he slides his tongue into Robb's mouth; Robb can taste Sansa there, sweeter than summer, and he spends with Sansa still hot and tight around him, with Jon's hand curled at the back of his neck, Jon's fingers threading into his hair.

"Jon, _Jon_ ," Robb says, biting the well of Jon's lip, stroking his hand over Jon's cock as Sansa eases from his lap with a soft sigh. She watches them for a moment, her eyes wide and dark, then presses against Jon's side, wrapping her arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder as she brings her hand down to cover Robb's. Jon curses under his breath, his fingers digging into Robb's hip, kissing Sansa as he pushes into their hands, then kissing Robb, then kissing Sansa again.

"You should," Sansa starts softly, color blooming in her cheeks once again, her hand hesitant as it slides up Robb's arm and nudges at his shoulder. "Use your mouth. I want to see it."

Robb slips to his knees, curling his hands around Jon's thighs, pressing a kiss to the crease of Jon's hip, dragging a slow, wet kiss up the length of Jon's cock before sucking it into his mouth. Jon moans against Sansa's cheek, his face half-hidden by Sansa's hair, and Robb swirls his tongue around the head, wraps his hand around the base and strokes it up to meet his mouth. Robb looks up as Jon's legs start to shake, as Jon's fingers twist in his hair; Jon spends with his tongue in Sansa's mouth and his hand sliding over Robb's jaw, and Robb groans as he swallows, watching as Jon kisses Sansa hard and deep, as Sansa curls into his body, pulls him close.

They are beautiful together, his brother and sister, the two people in the world Robb loves most.


End file.
